Hearing devices are portable hearing apparatuses which are used to supply the needs of the hard-of-hearing. To accommodate the numerous individual requirements, different configurations of hearing devices such as behind-the-ear hearing devices (BTE), in-the-ear hearing devices (ITE), e.g. including conch hearing devices or channel hearing devices (CIC), are provided. The hearing devices designed by way of example are worn on the outer ear or in the auditory canal. Furthermore, bone conduction hearing aids, implantable or vibrotactile hearing aids are also available on the market. The damaged hearing is herewith either stimulated mechanically or electrically.
Essential components of the hearing devices include in principal an input converter, an amplifier and an output converter. The input converter is generally a receiving transducer, e.g. a microphone and/or an electromagnetic receiver, e.g. an induction coil. The output converter is mostly realized as an electroacoustic converter, e.g. a miniature loudspeaker, or as an electromechanical converter, e.g. a bone conduction receiver. The amplifier is usually integrated into a signal processing unit. This basic configuration is shown in the example in FIG. 1 of a behind-the-ear hearing device. One or a number of microphones 2 for recording the ambient sound are incorporated in a hearing device housing 1 to be worn behind the ear. A signal processing unit 3, which is similarly integrated into the hearing device housing 1, processes the microphone signals and amplifies them. The output signal of the signal processing unit 3 is transmitted to a loudspeaker and/or receiver 4, which outputs an acoustic signal. The sound is optionally transmitted to the ear drum of the device wearer via a sound tube, which is fixed with an otoplastic in the auditory canal. The power supply of the hearing device and in particular of the signal processing unit 3 is provided by a battery 5 which is likewise integrated into the hearing device housing 1.
Ear hooks are attached to hearing device housings in different manners. So-called snap-fit ear hooks exists on the one hand. They can be clipped onto the hearing device housing and snapped in place. As a result of the mechanical tolerances, a connection of this type does not ensure firm positioning and is thus generally only used with lower priced hearing devices. Furthermore, this connection normally predetermines a fixed angular position of the ear hook in respect of the hearing device housing. It is not able to rotate about its longitudinal axis.
Connections for attaching ear hooks to hearing device housings are also known, with which the ear hook is screwed and unscrewed, or with which it is snapped on and unscrewed. To achieve an individual adjustment of the angle of the ear hook in the process, the user has to loosen or tighten the screw of the ear hook. This will however influence the functionality of the ear hook, since the connection between the ear hook and the hearing device housing is then not tightly sealed.
Usually a screwed ear hook cannot be re-used. The reason for this lies in the fact that the thread is immediately cut by means of a metallic connecting piece either of the hearing device housing or of the ear hook. That is to say the screw thread is only produced during the screwing and unscrewing process.
The publication DE 100 23 907 A1 discloses a hearing device with a battery. The hearing device has a housing, which surrounds the electrical components of the hearing device including the battery. A carrying hook is attached to the housing.
The publication WO 97/04619 also discloses a hearing device for wearing behind the ear. A carrying hook is there attached to the housing and/or sound outlet connection piece.
The publication DE 1 909 658 U also discloses a device for the hearing impaired to be worn behind the ear. The carrying hook is there likewise attached to a connecting piece in a rotatable fashion. A cover is also arranged over the carrying hook.